


[Podfic] easy people

by ofjustimagine



Category: Bon Appétit Test Kitchen RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 09:11, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Brad plans a surprise for Vincent.





	[Podfic] easy people

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [easy people](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113175) by [girlmarauders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/pseuds/girlmarauders). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2X30xnw)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/2T5Urn8)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Truly, in the year of our lorde 2019, there is nothing more soothing than Bon Appétit Test Kitchen videos. Thanks to girlmarauders for the blanket permission and for writing something I didn't know I needed! And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting.


End file.
